The Gloucestershire Steam and Vintage Extravaganza/2009
2009 Steam engines NOTE List under construction and Awaiting image upload Commercial & Military vehicles :This list is incomplete & based on other events at this time A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; * AEC ** AEC Mandator ** AEC Matador ** AEC Militant * Albion Motors Flatbed * Austin ** Austin K2, ** Austin K9 and ** Austin Champ * Bean Cars * Bedford Vehicles ** Bedford M, ** Green Goddess, ** Bedford O * Bristol artic * Daimler Ferret * Diamond T in Pickfords livery * ERF A series in * Foden * Ford Willys GPW (Jeep) & Willys MB * Humber Pig * Land Rover ** Land Rover 101 Forward Control ** Land Rover Series 1 ** Morris Commercials LC5 * REO * Scammell ** Scammell Crusader ** Scammell Contractor ** Scammell Explorer ** Scammell Highwayman ** Scammell Pioneer ** Scammell Showtractor * Volvo Truck ** Volvo F10 ** Volvo F86 and Craven Tasker trailer ** Volvo N12 *(photos to follow later) And a few others trucks besides. ;Military vehicles * Land Rovers ** 10 FG 57 and others in a Desert group Diorama. ** 10 FG 31 * Austin K5 XSU 529 formerly (96 BN 01) * USA truck YSV 1?1 * Commer ? 05 EM 51 * Thornycroft ? KSU 151 * Bedford RL 52 EL 20 * Scammell Explorer SFX 435 (ex 255 XUL) * Scammell Explorer (no reg shown) * Scammell Explorer ASJ 355 - of Natt.O * Scammell Contractor LVS 414 * Willys Jeep ESL 565 * 6x4 (unknown make) radio / command truck RSJ 413 * 6x6 GMC ? Truck MSL 861 * Volvo TGB 1111 - ADD 5375 - ex swedish army anti-tank vehicle * Scammell Crusader OFX 419P Tractor unit (Ballast tractor conversion) * Bedford RL SFX 302 * Land Rover 110 MYK 329X * Radio display on a trailer * AEC Matador 6x6 USU 786 mobile Command post * Thornycroft mobile comunications unit SSY 349 * Dodge ? ton truck EAS 359 * Scammell Explorer YVS 459 and mobile command post * Green Goddess RGC 819 - Fire pump This was just part of the military section as others were still arriving late friday afternoon, with a Ferret (scout car) coming in the gate as we left. * Tractors * Allis-Chalmers * BMC Mini tractor * Case IH * David Brown * Doe Triple D * Eicher * Ferguson-Brown * Field Marshall * Ford-Ferguson * Ford * Leyland 154 * Lister Auto Truck * International Harvester * Jacobsen Corporation * Marshall Tractors * Massey-Harris 744 * MF 35 * MF 35x * MF 165 (french built) * MF 178 4-WD * Nuffield Universal 4 * Nuffield 4/25 * Nuffield 4/65 * Opperman Motocart Stationary Engines A large number of stationary engines were being demonstrated with a few rare or unusual models including examples from; * Fairbanks-Morse * Fowler * Hornsby-Ackroyd Safety Oil Engine * International * New Holland Machine Company * Victoria ;The more usual makes presented included; * Amanco * Blackstone * Crossley * Lister * Nelson Brothers Co. * Petter * Ruston * Villiers * Wolseley Cars A few of the interesting / more unusual cars are listed here; But the vast majority were only present on Saturday and Sunday. - (please expand the list with any photos you took) * Aston Martin * Austin ** Austin 7 * Delage DG75 - FLX 199 * Ford Cars ** Lotus Cortina - RWP 366F ** Ford Corsair - Farnham Estate - JFH 331D * Gilbern - Former Welsh manufacturer * Hilman * Hunter * Jaguar ** Jaguar ? Type ** Jaguar E Type * Jensen ** Jensen 541 ** Jensen Healey ** Jensen Intercepter * Jowett ** Jowett Javelin ** Jowett Jupiter * Plymouth P& 1939 (USA) - DSL 471 * Rambler Rebel 1967 (USA) - SLR 45F * Rover ** Rover 6 - HKC 948 * Sunbeam Rapier * Triumph TR7 Category:Kemble Steam Rally - 2009 participants Category:2009 Event reports